Raffaella Carra
Raffaella Carrà (ur. jako Raffaella Maria Roberta Pelloni 18 czerwca 1943 w Bolonii, Włochy) – włoska piosenkarka, tancerka i aktorka, osobowość telewizyjna. Absolwentka Centro Sperimentale di Cinematografia. W latach 70. kilkakrotnie prowadziła program Canzonissima. Lata 50. Raffaella Pelloni dzieciństwo spędziła w Bellaria-Igea Marina, niedaleko Rimini. Gdy miała osiem lat, przeprowadziła się do Rzymu, aby pójść w ślady Jii Ruskai, założycielki Accademia nazionale di danza. W 1952 roku zadebiutowała w filmie Tormento del Passato w reżyserii Mario Bonnarda, kreując rolę Grazielli pod swym prawdziwym nazwiskiem Raffaella Pelloni. Ukończyła Centro Sperimentale di Cinematografia w Rzymie, a wkrótce potem, w roku 1960 miał miejsce jej prawdziwy debiut filmowy – Długa noc w 1943 (La lunga notte del '43) w reżyserii Florestano Vanciniego. Lata 60. W 1961 roku Raffaella Pelloni oficjalnie przyjęła pseudonim Raffaella Carrà. Kontynuowała karierę filmową występując w takich filmach jak: komedia 5 marines per 100 ragazze (1962, reżyseria Mario Mattioli, z udziałem między innymi Ugo Tognazziego, Virny Lisi, Bice Valori, Mario Carotenuto, Raimondo Vianello). W Hiszpanii wystąpiła w filmie L'Ombra di Zorro (1962, reżyseria Joaquín Luis Romero Marchent), a we Francji w La Chance et l'Amour (1964, reżyseria Bertrand Tavernier, Claude Berri, Charles L. Bitsch i Éric Schlumberger). W 1963 roku wzięła udział w Towarzyszach Mario Monicellego (z udziałem Marcello Mastroianniego). W 1965 roku wystąpiła u boku Franka Sinatry w filmie Ekspres von Ryana. Lata 70. i następne W 1970 roku z powodzeniem wystąpiła w telewizji, w programie Io Agata e tu (razem z Nino Taranto i Nino Ferrerem), w którym tańczyła przez kilka minut w charakterystycznym dla siebie stylu. W tym samym roku zadebiutowała u boku Corrado w programie Canzonissima śpiewając piosenkę „Ma che musica maestro!”. Canzonissimę poprowadziła również w roku następnym lansując swoje kolejne hity: „Tuca Tuca” i „Chissà se va”. W 1974 roku poprowadziła Canzonissimę po raz trzeci. Asystowali jej Topo Gigio i para komików Cochi e Renato. W trakcie programu wylansowała pierwszą włoską piosenkę w stylu disco, „Rumore”, spopularyzowaną następnie we wszystkich włoskich dyskotekach oraz za granicą, w Hiszpanii, Francji, Grecji, Turcji, Holandii, Japonii, ZSRR, Kanadzie i Ameryka Południowej. Po powrocie do Włoch w 1978 roku Raffaella Carrà wylansowała swój kolejny przebój, „Tanti auguri”, (znany również jako „Com'è bello far l'amore da Trieste in giù). Sukcesy te były wstępem do jej kariery telewizyjnej: Ma che sera (1978), Fantastico 3 (1982) i Pronto, Raffaella? (1984 i 1985), Buonasera Raffaella, Domenica In (1985/1986). W 1987 roku odeszła z Rai do Mediaset, dla której zrealizowała programy Raffaella Carrà Show i Il principe azzurro. Nie zdobyły one jednak dużej widowni, więc artystka w 1989 roku powróciła do Rai, w której do 1991 roku wspólnie z Johnnym Dorellim prowadziła program Fantastico 12. W latach 1992–1995 roku pracowała dla Telewizji Hiszpańskiej prowadząc program Hola Raffaella. W 1995 roku powróciła do Włoch realizując cieszący się powodzeniem program Carràmba che sorpresa. W 2001 roku była prezenterką VI edycji Festiwalu Piosenki Włoskiej w San Remo. W kolejnych latach prowadziła różne programy telewizyjne, między innymi: Sogni (2004) i Amore (2006). W 2014 roku Raffaella Carrà wystąpiła gościnnie na Festiwalu Piosenki Włoskiej w San Remo, śpiewając (i tańcząc) dwie piosenki: „Fun fun fun” i „Ciao Ciao”. Dyskografia Albumy włoskie *1971 – Raffaella Carrà *1971 – Raffaella *1972 – Raffaella senzarespiro *1973 – Scatola a sorpresa *1974 – Milleluci *1974 – Felicita' Ta' Ta' *1975 – Il meglio di Raffaella Carrà *1976 – Forte Forte Forte *1977 – I successi di Raffaella Carrà *1977 – Fiesta *1977 – Ritratto di Raffaella Carrà *1978 – Carrà sera *1978 – Raffaella *1979 – Applauso (picture disc) *1979 – Applauso *1980 – Mi spendo tutto *1982 – Raffaella Carrà *1982 – Fantastica *1983 – Fatalità *1984 – Bolero *1984 – Pronto.... Raffaella? *1985 – Fidati! *1986 – Curiosità *1987 – I grandi successi di Raffaella Carrà (2LP) *1988 – Raffaella *1988 – Parti di me *1990 – Applauso *1990 – Mi spendo tutto *1990 – Inviato Speciale *1991 – Raffaella Carrà *2013 – Replay (The Album) Inne albumy (wybór) *1975 – Rumore *1976 – Male *1976 – Raffaella Carrà (En Castellano) *1977 – Liebelei *1977 – Σώου (Show) *1977 – A Far L'Amore Comincia Tu *1978 – Hay Que Venir Al Sur *1980 – Latino *1982 – Raffaella Carrà '82 *1982 – Raffaella Carrà '82 *1984 – Raffaella Carrà *1996 – Fiesta - Grandes Exitos *1996 – Carràmba Che Rumba! *1998 – Carramix *2004 – Cuando Calienta El Sol *2013 – Replay The Album *rok nieznany – Greatest Hits *rok nieznany – Sus 14 Grandes Éxitos Single włoskie *1970 – „Ma che musica maestro” / „Non ti mettere con Bill” *1970 – „Reggae rrr! (parte prima)” / „Reggae rrr! (parte seconda)” *1971 – „Chissà chi sei” / „Dudulalà” *1971 – „Chissà se va” / „Perdono, non lo faccio più” *1971 – „Tuca tuca” / „Vi dirò la verità” *1972 – „Maga Maghella” / „Papà" *1972 – „Borriquito” / „Raindrops keep fallin'on my head” *1972 – „Tuca tuca, si” / „Accidenti a quella sera” *1972 – „T'ammazzerei” / „Era solo un mese fa” *1974 – „Din don dan” / „Bumba mama” *1974 – „Felicità tà tà” / „Ma che sera” *1974 – „Rumore” / „Si, ci sto” *1974 – „Rumore” / „Mi viene da piangere” *1974 – „ Felicità tà tà” / „Il guerriero” *1975 – „Male” / „Sciocco” *1975 – „Tornerai” / „53 53 456” *1976 – „Forte forte forte” / „A far l'amore comincia tu” *1976 – „Forte forte forte” / „A far l'amore comincia tu” (wznowienie) *1977 – „Fiesta” / „A far l'amore comincia tu” *1978 – „Tanti Auguri” / „Black cat / A million dollars” *1978 – „ Tanti auguri” / „Amoa” *1979 – „E salutala per me” / „Ciak” *1980 – „Pedro” / „Maria Marì" *1980 – „Mi spendo tutto” / „Io non vivo senza te” *1982 – „Ballo ballo” / „Dammi un bacio” *1982 – „Ballo ballo” / „Dammi un bacio” (wznowienie w innej okładce) *1983 – „Soli sulla luna” / „Ahi” *1983 – „Fatalità” / „Ne con te, ne senza te” *1984 – „Que dolor” / „Spera, aspetta e spera” *1984 – „Dolce far niente” / „Io ti amo” *1985 – „Amico” / „Tele-telefonarti” *1985 – „Fidati” / „Bacio” *1988 – „Voglio tutto, soprattutto te” / „Abbracciami” *1990 – „Ballando soca dance” / „Sognando soca dance” *2013 – „Tuca tuca” / „Vi dirò la verità” Zobacz też * Marek Molak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji